


"Are you okay?" - The morning after

by skull53



Series: "Are You Okay?" [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Making Love, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skull53/pseuds/skull53
Summary: What happend after the love confession?
Relationships: Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Kim Jisoo/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kim Jisoo/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: "Are You Okay?" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185176
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	"Are you okay?" - The morning after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skyraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyraine/gifts).



> So thank you for feeding ideas in mind...So your wish shall be granted. sorry for all typos and its not a too heavy smut...fluff all day...enjoyyy

Jisoo POV

I feel small kisses being laid on my shoulder. The lips are so soft and gentle. Am I still dreaming? It is very warm right now. So warm and a bit sticky. Maybe I need to shower later. Then, I feel more gentle kisses on my face. Hmm that's nice.

Wait...Why suddenly I'm being showered with kisses. Dalgomie?

I opened my eyes and jolted up awake. Half sitting on the bed. I heard two voices giving small protest due to the sudden move.

"Unnieee...What are you doing suddenly getting up. Come back here." I heard Lisa whined.

Wait...Wait...WAITTT.

It's not a dream. We really did have sex last night. You could say that we have a sex marathon. 

The memory from last night suddenly came back to me. We didn't stop till early morning I guess. I am so sore in weird places. 

I remember how Lisa keeps on leaving hickeys all over me. My neck, breast, stomache and lower.

I remember how Chaeyoung keep on kissing me softly but deeply. Like she was pouring everything she has. Like my lips were her salvation.

I remember how Lisa's fingers keep on pumping into me. She didn't stop when I said it's too much. She just keep on pushing. That kind of dominant attitude is so hot. Her fingers are so long. She really does has the biggest and longest hand. Reaching places I could only imagined. God help me.

I blushed red.

"Ohh....She's thinking about last night Chaeng ah. Look our unnie is blushing."

"Awww... Look at her face. Okay that's really cute."

Chaeyoung grab my naked waist pushing me back down on the bed beside her and Lisa. I looked up but saw from my side, only the thin sheets are covering their bodies.

Both of them are naked. Oh God.

My heart beats faster, almost panicking. I blocked the view with both of my hands. At least I need to be respectful right?

"Yahh unnie...Why are you being shy now. It's nothing you haven't seen. I mean with what we did last night. All of us are naked.

Lisa said pushing my hands away from my face to look straight in my eyes.

She brings my left hand to her lips. Kissing it softly. Chaeng did the same with my right hand.

Okay that feels nice. Suddenly I felt something stir below my stomach. It feels so hot all of a sudden. Like bees are swarming inside.

"Mmmmhhh..." I let out a long moan.

"Unnie, you better not let out noises like that if you ever want to get out of the bed." Chaeyoung told me. Her pupils were blown almost all of them turned black.

Chaeyoung look so hot like this. She give a small nip on my finger. 

"Ahhh...Chaeng...."

"I don't think she want to get out of this bed Chaeng ah. Look at her suddenly becoming so needy."

Lisa brings her left hand slowly below my waist. Lisa went lower and lower almost touching the place I wanted her the most.

"P.....Please Lisa...." I plead to her.

"Please what baby?"

"I...I need you...please."

"You need to say it unnie. Say where you want Lisa to touch you." Chaeyoung said gently rubbing small circles on my breast.

My nipples hardened at the movement. Its turning me on even more.

"Just go lower Lisa."

"Lower where unnie. This is the lowest I could go." She said nibbling my left ear in the process. 

Her hand is hovering on top of my pussy. Not putting any pressure there. I need more. I really need her to just fuck me already.

"Ah....Mmmhh...I w..ant." I was a stuttering mess.

I can't say it. I'm to shy to ask those things directly like that. Like I am too dirty. Too needy. So I just grab Lisa's hand and pushed it harder on my pussy rubbing them in a rythm slowly finding some sort of release.

"Ohh...You're being a bad girl now Jisoo. I ask but you never say anything and just use my fingers like that. Who give you the permission baby. A naughty girl need to be punished right Chaeyoung?"

"Yess....Hmm what should we do Lisa. Our baby girl didn't learn her lesson."

"I'm sorry....Lis...Chaeng ah please...I need to cum. I'm already close."

"Oh really? Now you're saying something."

"How do you want it? Just tell us baby. It's okay." Chaeyoung ask softly.

"I want both of you..."

"At the same time?"

"What a naughty girl you are."

Both Chaeyoung and Lisa pushed a finger inside me. I'm already wet since the beginning.

Ohhh....I really love the feeling of those long fingers but I wanted more. I am greedy. I need to feel full again.

"More...Please more..." I didn't care that I sounded so whinny.

They both add one more finger inside of me. Four fingers inside my pussy pistoning in and out at a fast pace. It was so in sync like they have been practicing their whole life for this.

I was breathless. I felt so full. Finally it feels right. Their fingers touch my sensitive bundle of nerve suddenly making me a screaming mess.

"Ahhhhhh....Chaeng...Lis...Mmmhh...Faster...Please....."

Chaeyoung turns my head towards her kissing me roughly. Our tongue fighting for dominance but I just let Chaeyoung wins the battle. I let out a long groan when her tongue keep on stroking the roof of my mouth.

Lisa give a long lick at the juncture between my neck. Roughly sucking and leaving a bite there. Confirming that there will be a large hickey there for everyone at work to see. She is basicly marking what's hers.

They never stop their fingers from pushing in and out of me. Curling their fingers to touch my g-spot over and over again. They work in tandem. I was so close. The pressure keep on building up and suddenly Chaeyoung rub her thumb on my clit. I only saw white and scream on top of my lungs.

"AHHHHHH...YESSS GODD!!!"

That is the hardest I have cum in my life. They slowed their movement when they felt my pussy tightened. Locking their fingers inside of me.

Both of them continue dropping small kisses on my neck and shoulder. Calming me down from the aftershock.

"Are you okay baby." Chaeyoung ask rubbing my cheek softly.

"Ye..Yess...Sorry I suddenly got so worked up and I feel guilty that both of you haven't cum yet."

"It's okay unnie. Last night we have cum plenty of times." Chaeyoung softly exclaimed.

"This morning is all yours."

"I love both of you....Thank you Chipmunk and Lali."

"No need to thank us. We will be with you forever. Trust me on this."

"Yeah and I would jump at you whenever you want unnie." I slap Lisa's hand at her crude remark.

"Don't be so cocky now."

"Well I can be cocky all I want." Lisa suddenly pushed her fingers deeper inside of me. Making me chocked on my breath.

I forgot they didn't remove their fingers yet.

"Ahhh...Lali...Too sensitive..."

"Yahh...don't hurt unnie Lisa...I'm gonna smack you so hard after this."

Lisa's eyes widen. "Sorry unnie I got distracted. Pabo Lisa..Pabo." Lisa keeps on hitting her head with her knuckles.

"Stop Lisa. It's okay. I'm fine love."

"Can we remove our fingers now. I know you will be so uncomfortable if we stay inside for too long."

"Yes...but slowly...slowly..."

"They slowly remove their fingers. Leaving a wide gap in my pussy. I felt so empty after that. It's like I'm craving for them to fill me again.

"Hmmm..."

"Can we go out for lunch later. I'm so hungry. I could literally eat a whole cow."

"I dont want to leave this bed." Lisa whined.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." I scold Lisa.

"Well, I didn't say anything about doing nothing. You don't have to move a limb unnie. Maybe I could just tied you to the bed for the rest of the day."

"Your mind is dirty as fuck Lisa." Chaeyoung said.

I'm happy that they do really love me and I've forgotten what I've been so broken about after all. If only I realize it sooner. Being in between both of them really made me feel more love that I've ever felt in my whole life.

Both of them were arguing about where to go for lunch. These girls sure love to bicker but I guess that's just their love language.

The arguement suddenly gotten more heated.

I just grab both of their hands together. Brings it towards my lips and kissing their knuckles softly.

"Ohh..." Both of them exclaimed loudly.

"Stop arguing. It gave me major headache."

They immediately stop talking. Like somehow I've turn on the mute button.

Chaeyoung brings my head to her chest. Rubbing my head slowly.

"Ohh so sorry unnie. Lisa voice is so loud early in the morning."

"No no no. You're not pushing the blame on me"

Lisa wrap her arms around my waist slotting her head on my shoulder.

"It's Chae right baby? Her voice is annoying sometimes sorry for that." Lisa said in a low voice.

"Yahh..." Chaeyoung argue back.

"I like it..."

"Like what unnie?"

"When both of you call me baby." I give small smile looking into Chae's eyes.

"Awww.."

"Okay Lisa I agree that we will never leave this bed. We will be here forever."

Then Chaeng stomache give a big loud growl. She is not lying when she said she was hungry.

All of us laugh loudly at that.

What a way to start a day with both of the girls.

We will need to get up eventually but it just feels so comfortable here.

"Come unnie. I'll ran the water in the bath tub then we can just chill there."

"How do we even fit three people inside the tub?"

"Who says I'm inviting you?"

Chaeyoung quickly runs to the bathroom missing the pillow thrown at her.

We heard the sound of water flowing into the tub and Chae was singing one of her song softly.

"Okay now it's just you and me baby."

Lisa give me a devilish smirk. This girl is insatiable. Well both of them are. I will be so sore tomorrow.

She was about to get on top of me when Chaeyoung yelled from the bathroom.

"And don't you dare touch Jisoonie."

"Whatt....How did...Urghh...I will get you alone somehow unnie...sooner or later..."

I gulped.

Lisa give a long peck on my lips and got up from the bed saying that Chaeyoung needed a spanking for that remark.

I give a small sigh and laughed at their antics.

How do we do this. Relationship with three people.

Well I've always wonder on the what if for far too long.

Now. I just want to live. No more IF in my life....

;)


End file.
